Unlocked Secrets
by TwinkleOfStars
Summary: Ritsu has been more closed in than usual and Takano can't take the curiosity eating away at him. Ritsu refuses to talk but as always Takano is persistent. However, if Takano gets what he wants and finds out what's going on will he wish he never had? Dark and shocking secrets are revealed and puts our favorite demon chief-in-editor in quite the position.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Reminiscence**

"ONODERA!", I yell. Onodera has been slowing down in his manuscripts and I've had it. It's hell week, so that doesn't help either.

"What?", comes his flat and cold response

"DON'T 'WHAT' ME! WHERE THE HELL IS MUTOU'S MANUSCRIPT?!"

He sighs," Sorry, but Mutou-sensei isn't done yet. I'll contact her immediately." He picks up the phone and dialed the number.

I ended up working overtime (because of Onodera) but eventually made it to my apartment. Locking the door behind me. Suddenly a loud 'CRASH' caught my attention, it sounded like it came from next door. Making my way to Onodera's door I knock and yell, "Onodera! What are you doing in there?! It's late!" No response.

Just when I was about to walk away the door opened slightly and a piece of paper fell out. A photo? I picked it up but it was quickly snatched away. I look up to see Onodera glaring at me, "None of your business." Is all he says before slamming the door in my face.

The venom in his voice made shudder. I'm still curious about the way he was acting and why he was so quick to take away the photo before I could see the other side but I decide to drop it for now. I'm too damn tired.

~The Next Day~

"Mornin', Tori.", I say stepping into the elevator.

"Good Morning.", He says politely

I yawned. I barely got any sleep last night, I can't stop thinking about what happened between me and Onodera. "Hold the elevator!" Speak of the devil.

Onodera rushed in just in time before the door closed and greeted us both with a bow and a smile. What the hell? Last night you looked like you were ready to kill at any given moment, now you're all happy and giddy. Bipolar much?

Or at least you _seemed_ happy. Then I take another look at you and you just glare daggers at me before walking out the elevator. Alright, what the hell did _I_ do? Is he pissed about last night? I was just curious! He's the one acting like a psycho!

The day passed quickly but it felt like eternity for me. I couldn't stop staring at Onodera or thinking about what was behind that photo that he was so fast to hide. The curiosity was eating me alive! When Onodera started to leave I couldn't take it anymore,"Oi! Onodera!"

His back was turned but I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes. "What is it, Takano? Are you giving me extra work before I leave again?" He doesn't even attempt to adjust his tone.

"No."

"Then what? Spit it out."

I sigh trying to compose myself," I was wondering about that photo. Why were you so desperate to keep me from seeing it?"

He glared,"Like I said, it's none of your business. It's been a long week and I'm tired I don't have time to answer pointless questions, so if you'll excuse me…" He begins to walk away but I stop him with my voice.

"Oi! Wait! What's gotten into you lately? You're colder than usual, you're more secretive than usual, and you're avoiding me and more short tempered than usual! What's going on, damn it?!"

There's no emotion in his expression and he just stares as I try to catch my breath from yelling so much. After I do though I notice something glistening around his neck, he notices me staring and quickly grips it before I could get a good look. He then disappears into the hallway without a word.

The same question remains in my head.

_**What's going on with Onodera?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Reminiscence **part 2

**Hello, Minna!~ :D I'm back with the second chappie! I've finished most of my homework so I'm giving you more. I promise to update everyday after my work is finished unless I'm REALLY tired but I'll try to do some on weekends if that's the case. Also, mywinterfireflies thank you for reviewing and here you go! This is literally my first story on this site so please be gentle everyone. Well time for me to stop rambling on, let's write!**

I dragged my feet into my apartment and plopped down on the couch. Today was brutal and I almost got my ass handed to me by the printers. Stretching I decide to release my stress by reading one of my favorite novels. About twenty minutes of paged filled bliss ended too quickly when my phone rang. Damn it, what now?

I check the caller ID. Wonderful, mother. "Hello.", I make no attempt to sound enthusiastic

"Ritsu, I've been calling all day! Why haven't you answered?" Because I have work and better things to do than try pleasing you. "Sorry, mom. I've been busy with work lately."

"Well, I'd wish you'd at least try and speak to me once a day. A mother misses her child, you know." 'Child' she says. I remember when it was 'children'. Not that she ever acknowledged it.

"Oh, one more thing when will you decide to admit your love for An-chan? She's not going to bite." I doubt that, it's not like I hate her I just don't _love _her the way she wants me to.

"Mother, we've been over this too many times."

"Exactly! You need a proper wife, Ritsu! You're going to be the next head of Onodera publishing! You know there is no one else to take your place!" **SNAP **

"**I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN! I HAVE MY OWN PROBLEMS MOTHER,GOODNIGHT!" **I slammed my phone shut and turned it off. In my pit of rage I kicked a nearby glass causing it to fall and make a loud 'CRASH'. I then take out a large scrap book and remove a single photo. Staring at it, I try to fight the river of tears threatening brake lose. A knock snapped me back to reality, "Onodera! What are you doing in there?! It's late!" Takano. He's the LAST person I need to hear from right now. I decide to ignore him before noticing the door was unlocked.

I went to close it only to trip and drop the picture. I can see Takano blink and pick up the photo through the crack of the door. Like lightning, I snatch it away before he can even get a glance at the other side. "None of your business.", is the only thing I say before slamming the door close being sure to lock it this time.

After cleaning up the glass and changing I head to bed for a much needed rest. Before my eyes closed I imagined the hand again. Slowly reaching to ruffle my hair affectionately. A single tear left my eye before I let sleep claim me.

~The Next Day~

"Hold the elevator!", I ran in just in time. I greet Hatori and Takano and wait for our floor. I can feel Takano staring at me. I glare daggers at him then leave the elevator. I get to work right away and go over Mutou-sensei's manuscripts before looking at the others. I could barely focus what with Takano staring me down. Glad the day was over, I packed up my stuff. "Oi! Onodera!"

I rolled my eyes. Why can't he just leave me alone for ONE fucking day!,"What is it, Takano? Are you going to give me extra work before I leave again?"

"No."

"Then what? Spit it out.", I basically hiss at him

He sighs,"I was wondering about that photo. Why were you so desperate to keep me from seeing it?"

I gared. Angry that he didn't decide to drop it,"Like I said, it's none of your business. It's been a long week and I'm tired I don't have time to answer pointless questions, so if you'll excuse me…" I try to walk away but he stops me with his voice.

"Oi! Wait! What's gotten into you lately? You're colder than usual, you're more secretive than usual, and you're avoiding me and more short tempered than usual! What's going on, damn it?!"

My expression is emotionless as I watch him trying to catch his breath from yelling so much. I feel him staring at me again or more specifically my neck. I cover it with my hand and disappear into the hallway.

~That Night~

I stare at the ceiling still fixated on Onodera's behavior. The same questions rang through my head. _What was behind that photo? _and _What was that thing on his neck? _and _Why was he so unwilling to tell me?_

Ritsu, what's wrong? Why can't you tell me?

~Next Door~

_**Rittie, what's your favorite thing in the whole world?**_

_**Hmm, oh I know! Literature!**_

_**Haha, I figured!**_

_**That's not all!**_

_**Haha, there's more?**_

_**I also really love the garden in our front yard, and I love the drawings you make! AND I love you!**_

_**I love you, too. Rittie, never forget that. Understand? **_

_**Mm-hm! I'll never forget as long as I live!**_

I jolt awake. Damn you, mother. You're the one who reminded me.

**Aaaaaand we're done with the second chappie! Sorry if it was short I'll try making it longer the more it goes on. Anyways, stay tuned for part 3! Ja ne!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Reminiscence **part 3

**Heya, peeps! I'm back again with the third chapter as promised! Also Zokou-Chan, I liked the review you left: ****_Aww Rittie don't be like that! Treat Takano with love. _****I lightly chuckled. XD As for the lovely guest, You'll see what's going on as the story continues. And yes Ritsu does seem bipolar doesn't he? XD Well here you go! Enjoy!~ Disclaimer; I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or it's characters they both belong to the brilliant mind of Shinguku Nakamura.**

_**Last time on Unlocked Secrets~**_

_**Rittie, what's your favorite thing in the world?**_

_**Hmm, oh I know! Literature!**_

_**Haha, I figured! **_

_**That's not all!**_

_**Haha, there's more?**_

**_I also really love the garden in our front yard, and I love the drawings you make! AND I love you!_**

**_I love you,too. Rittie, never forget that. Understand?_**

**_Mm-hmm! I'll never forget as long as I live!_**

_I jolt awake. Damn you,mother. You're the one who reminded me._

Page Break~

I lay here in the early hours in the morning. The dream from the previous night haunts my mind and won't leave me alone. I turn to the other side of my bed, examining the empty space. This reminds me all to well of the nights of loneliness and sorrow. The nights of confusion and that wrenched stinging in my heart. The questions I asked myself at that time come back to me. _**Where are you?, Why haven't you returned yet?, Was the pressure too much?, Do you hate me?, Am I a burden to you?**_

I shut my eyes tightly and scratched my head, trying desperately to block the thoughts. Regardless of my efforts the thoughts haunt every inch of my head, clawing away until they drive me insane. Jumping out of bed and into the bathroom I wash my face and violently dry it. I start to pace around the room trying to find any sort of distraction. ANY distraction, please!

_Knock Knock_

"Onodera. Are you up yet?"

Okay, maybe not _any_.

"No.", I answer

I must really be testing him because I heard a very loud grunt,"Onodera! Open this door before I kick it down!"

"I'll take that chance!", I yell back

_Kick, kick,kick,kick._

I snicker,"You're seriously attempting to brake and enter?"

_Kick,KICK,KICK._

I start to get irritated,"Takano, enough already! GO AWAY!"

_KICK, KICK, KICK._

That's it!

I open the door, "What the hell is your problem?"

He glares,"I should be asking _you_ that. What's with you?! You've been giving me the cold shoulder ever since that thing with the photo."

I feel my control bending at the mention of the photo again. Why can't he just fucking drop it already?!,"**None. Of. Your. Business.**"

I can see Takano's patience running thin. Good. Maybe he'll finally get fed up and finally drop the damn subject. But of course as always he's the persistent stubborn bastard that he is. "It **is **my business. You've been slowing down in your work as your boss I should be sure you pick up your ass and not make the rest of us look like complete morons! And as your neighbor I'm fucking worried sick! You've been acting so differently and won't even tell me what's wrong or let me help you!"

"There's nothing you can help me with! It has absolutely nothing to do with you and you have no right to question my behavior as if we're close! It's too early for this please excuse me!", I slam the door and lock it before he can stop me. Damn demon chief-in-editor.

~Page Break~

I stand there staring at the door that was once again slammed in my face. I had come over here once again to check up on him to see if he was okay but obviously that plan failed. What's his deal? I'm only worried about him! He acts like that's a bad thing. Oh,well. When he's ready to talk he'll talk.

...Or will he? Shaking that thought away I go back into my own apartment.

~The Following Week~

I sit here at my desk going over author's manuscript and bitching to them about not being done yet. Same old, same old. Kisa is typing, Hatori is away trying to get Yoshigawa Chiharu off their lazy ass, Mino is smiling that creepy smile. Yup, same as usual. Except for one thing: Onodera isn't snapping back at me. Our usual mini boss vs. newbie battles have decreased. And whenever I hassle him about work he just nods and does whatever I tell him. His eyes look towards me. Shit! I was staring again!

I look away going back to my papers.

Still, I can't stop worrying about my Onodera. Am I losing him again? The simple thought makes a burning fear pierce my chest.

~Page Break~

I've finished my proposal and at this rate I'll be able to leave early. I look over at Ritsu who is speeding through his work looking like he wants to get out of here as soon as possible. I'm worried. He hasn't exactly been acting like the adorable newbie that I always loved to tease and joke around with. He's been more, barely speaks unless necessary, and gives me a scary look whenever I try to converse.

Ricchan, what's wrong?

**Alright, we're done with part three! Though I feel suckish about it so far. -.- As usual leave a review and share with me your thoughts and tell me if I did good, okay, terrible and leave any suggestions that can possibly make this story better if you'd feel so inclined. Until next time ladies, gentlemen, AND others. Stay spooky.~ Ja!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **Reminiscence **part 4

**Hello fellow fangirls and fanboys! My name is Twinkle and welcome to the fourth chapter of Unlocked Secrets! As for reviews: Minami212- ****_your story is very interesting! I like when Ritsu is angry! Good luck for the continuation. _****Well thank you! I'm glad you I'm catching your interest! Ha, I like when Ritsu is angry too. XD Outofblue- ****_i really reaaallyyyy curious about what happened with ricchaaaan! arrrgh when will it be revealed? -_- poor takano saan. _****It'll reveal itself just be patient. XD As for the lovely guest no it is not saga and ritsu in high school. *smirks* I figured at least one reviewer would guess that. ;) Disclaimer; I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or it's characters. The only ones I own are my OCs.**

~Page Break~

I took off my shoes and dialed the number. Father had called me in the middle of work to nag about "being disrespectful to my mother" and I told him I couldn't talk but promised to call later.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Father."

"Good evening, Ritsu. Have you thought about our little conversation earlier?"

I sigh,"Yes, father. I have."

"And?"

The words don't come out for a while. I struggle each time I open my mouth but I finally say,"I'm sorry." I try hard not to sound infuriated. Everytime I "apologize" to my parents I always end up feeling like shit.

"Good. Now about the engageme-", I hang up. Yeah, no. THAT I will not give into.

_**Rittie, can you hear me?**_

What? Who said that?

_**Rittie, can you hear me?**_

That voice. Is it...No! That's impossible.

The voice stops much to my relief. I need to get some sleep, it's late.

~Page Break~

I wake to an empty space beside yet again. Even though I know I shouldn't be surprised. It's been sixteen years, they just aren't going to appear out of thin air! Get a grip, Ritsu!

But despite how many times I tell myself this I still feel my heart twist and my eyes water. _**Are you even still alive? **_GAH! I bang my head on my pillow while screaming," . -REA-DY!"

But I can't. We were too close, we were basically the same person. _**I miss you, come back to me.**_

Please.

~Page Break~

"Kisa-san!"

"GAH!"

I'm to slow to stop Yukina's bear hug. "Yukina, easy! I just got back!"

He giggles letting go,"Sorry."

Sighing, I set my things down and lay on Yukina's shoulder.

"Is something the matter?"

"Hm?", I look up to see his worried face,"No, nothing."

Truthfully I'm still worried about Ricchan. I wonder if his family is hassling him again. I swear, sometimes I just want to barge in to their house and punch them in the face mercilessly! But that won't exactly change much. Not to mention I'll definitely get arrested.

"You sure?", Yukina asks

"Yeah."

No.

~Page Break~

I sit down in my usual spot. We're having a meeting today and Onodear isn't here yet. I swear if he's late one more time-"I made it." Onodera comes in out of breath. Surprisingly, he sits next to me but of course he's acting as if I don't exist. I try tapping him on the shoulder but he quickly grabs my finger and gives me a look that just screams "Try touching me, and you die." Getting the message I decide to leave him alone and listen to Isaka's input. Everyone including me laughs and begins to argue on the subject.

"Ono-tan, do you have anything to add?", Isaka asks

He doesn't respond.

"Onodera!", I say

No response. I decide to risk my life and put a hand on his shoulder,"Onodera?" I shake him and he collapses on the floor.

Everyone stands, shocked. "ONODERA!"

~Page Break~

I sit hear listening to them argue again. I sigh, what they are fighting about I'll never know. A sudden throbbing pain entered my head, that and a voice.

_**Rittie, can you hear me?**_

The pain intensifies and I fall. I can barely hear the sound of Takano calling my name before I black out.

**Sigh. Short again, gomen minna. I have to end it here but fear not! I shall be back! Until then review and state your opinions. I'll be glad to hear them! Ja ne!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **Reminiscence **part 5

**That's right folks! Chapter five is up and running! Minami212, Scarletbullet, Truelove17yugi-yami, and our lovely guest. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy! Disclaimer; You know the drill.**

**1\. Ritsu**

**2\. Takano**

**3\. Ritsu again.**

I slowly opened my eyes not bothering to look at the other side. I know it's empty, that voice was just a hallucination.

"Oh, you're awake."

I turn to see Takano standing in the door way with a cup of coffee. I start to remember what happened yesterday, I had collapsed. Takano must have brought me home. With that confirmed I stand. "Sorry for the intrusion." He blocks me.

I glare,"Please let me through."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

I hiss through my teeth,"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You fainted in the middle of work, you call that fine?!"

"Look, I'm sorry I caused you trouble but I really don't want to discuss this any longer."

I push past him but he grabs my arm,"Hold it. Is it your family?"

At the mention of my family I snap. I violently shove him away causing him to fall harshly against the floor, spilling his coffee on the floor. "How about you spend less time worrying about trivial things and worry more about your work load. I have absolutely nothing to say to you, Takano. Good day."

With that I leave his apartment for my own.

~Page Break~

I walk through the halls of my youth. I feel all of the painful memories flood back. Father had called me to visit him and mother to 'talk'. I knock hearing a soft "Come in."

Father smiles at me,"Ah, Ritsu. Good to see you. Your mother isn't here at the moment she has some things to take care of." Of course she does

"I've heard that you've been working in shoujo. Is this true?" I nod. He frowns,"I thought you were going to pursue literature."

"Well some things happened and it's a long story."

"You should come to Onodera Publishing."

I sigh,"Father, please. Let's not get into this."

"No, I will. I won't be around forever, son. I can't just let the company die with me."

My eye twitches and I turn to leave but before I do father asks,"Who's that?"

I look at the person that had just fallen through the door. "Takano?! Did you follow me all the way here?!"

He looks up at me,"I would say no but I would be lying." I send him a death glare as he stands up

"Ritsu-"

I cut him off,"Enough, father! I'm not going to do it!"

I turn to leave and I can hear his cocky voice say,"That's too bad, Ritsu. Don't you want to know what happened to your brother?"

At those words the whole world stops, my body feels like stone. I turn to Takano who is wide eyed then I slowly turn to father who is smirking. I'm too shocked to be angry.

"Onodera?", Takano sounds uncertain

I finally snap out of my daze and quickly run out with Takano following close behind,"Onodera!"

~Page Break~

"Onodera!", I run after him. What felt like an hour of running we stop at a river side.

"Go...away...", I hear Onodera say through short breaths. He sounds like he's crying but I can't be sure.

"Rits-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Giving a sad look, I walk away. With one last glance, I take my leave.

~Page Break~

I sit here on the grass with my knees to my chest. I just cover my face with my hands and cry. And cry, and cry.

**Soooo, wadda think? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Ja!~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: **Reveal**

**Hey there guys! It's me Twinkle with yet another chappie! Are you all surprised about yesterday's chapter? I hope so.~ Also Minami212, thank you again for reviewing. You just sit back and enjoy this chapter and I'll enjoy my chicken and fries with coke. :)**

~Page Break~

I dragged myself into the living room. My eyes were red and my vision was blurry from crying so much. Sitting on the couch with my knees to my chest I feel more tears fall as I reminiscence the memories with my brother. My Nii-san.

_I ran into our room bright and happy. "Nii-san! Nii-san!" I called. Nii-san's sweet smile greeted me and he opened his arms. Without hesitation I jumped into his warm embrace. "Rittie, what's got you so happy?" He asked clearly amused at my childish antics. "Just seeing you, that's all." He smiled in such a way that it would warm the coldest of hearts. "Ritsu!", Well except __**them **__of course. I cringe at the sound of my mother's angry voice. "How dare you run off in the middle of a lesson!" You see, I was supposed to be learning how to play the violin that and my kendo lessons. But every day I would eventually have had enough, wanting to go play with Nii-san. "I just wanted to see Nii-san." I say almost close to tears. _

_"Is that such a crime, __**mother**__?", Nii-san's voice which was gentle and warm before was now icy and deadly. Nii-san wasn't exactly, how to say, fond of our parents. Whenever Father or Mother was around his usual extremely sweet personality would turn dark. "You always work my poor little brother to the bone. He's still just a child. I think coming to play with his twin is very little to ask."_

_Nii-san sure was mature for his age, that's for sure. "What would you know about work, young man?", He narrowed his eyes knowing exactly what she was implying. Mother and Father had already declared me the heir despite him being the first born. I hide my face in Nii-san's chest and he tightened his grip in return. Mother only glared at us. _

_Nii-san ignored her,"Rittie, are you tired?" He asked soothingly_

_I nod against his heartbeat._

_"Then how about a nap, then? We can play more later, alright?"_

_Mom left, giving up. For now._

_I nod again and he rocked me back and forth, patting my head. He began to sing, I felt my eye lids dropping. Nii-san's lullabies were so beautiful and his voice was even more beautiful. I feel Nii-san's lips on my forehead and his gentle arms embracing me under the warm covers. I take one last look at his face, completely identical to mine before I was fast asleep._

Sniffling, I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and lay on the couch. Still hearing the lullaby play in my head.

~Page Break~

I walk through the doors of Marukawa, yawning. I actually got some sleep last night but it was only because of Nii-san being there with me in memory. Once I was at my desk I got right to work sparing Takano not a single glance. Kisa greeted me and I smiled, returning the favor. He looked surprised that I had spoken to him. Well, I had been rather scary lately. Could you blame me? If you do, I understand.

I give Takano a warning look as I notice him staring at me again. He really has _got _to stop being in my business all the time. He can "worry" all he wants, he's not getting anything out of me.

~Page Break~

AH, FUCK MY LIFE! "Takano! Drop it already!" Here we go again. Takano had dragged me all the way home and now we stand here in front of our apartments butting heads.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" I sigh. Ah, what the hell! He's obviously not going to leave me alone and neither mother nor father can possibly take anything else away from me.

"Fine. But let's talk about this inside."

~In Ritsu's Apartment~

We sat on the floor under the coffee table, a long silence was broken by Takano's question.

"What's this thing about a brother? I thought you were an only child."

I refuse to look up,"That's what everyone thought. My parents never spoke of him to anyone. They said I was their only child." I don't resist the scowl forming on my face.

Takano seems to be disgusted at that answer. But his face goes back to being stoic,"Where is he then?"

That question is like poison knifes being stabbed into me. I feel more tears falling and my voice cracking, "I don't know. He just disappeared one day and never came back. I don't know where he is or even if he's still alive. Anything could have happened." I can feel my shoulders shaking and my head throbbing. Takano looked at me, a sad expression on his face. He got up and pulled me into a hug. I didn't resist, I was too sad and I needed any sort of comfort I could get.

"My Nii-san. I miss him so much, Takano."

He strokes my hair,"So much."

~Page Break~

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long has it been since it been since you last saw him?"

I sniffle,"Sixteen years."

Takano pulls back from our hug wide eyed. Then he quickly pulls my head to his chest, "Oh, Ritsu."

**Aaaand that's it for the sixth chapter. As always leave a review and tell me your thoughts. See you soon. Ja!~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: **Past **part 1

**Hello and good morning fellow Sekais!~ God, glad this week is over. I had my own personal hell week what with all the projects and essays due, plus alot of unit tests. It's amazing how I managed to update these chapters for you guys so late at night. Anyways~ Minami212, once again thanks for the review and yes Ritsu's parents are bastards. -_- You're going to hate them even more after this chapter and so on. Disclaimer; I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or it's characters. The only thing I own is my OC and my pretty laptop brought to me by the best daddy in the world. :3 Enjoy!~**

~Page Break~

_"Again!", Father shouted. I was in the middle of a kendo lesson and Father was trying to get me to "perfect" my forms. "Onodera-san, his form is perfect. He can stop for the day." Sensei said futility trying to convince my dad to let me rest. "No! Not until he gets his defense correct."_

_"If defense is what he needs to work on", Nii-san said as he walked into the room catching all of our attention,"I'd be more than happy to help."_

_My attitude which was exhausted and helpless before became energetic and happy. Father however wasn't so impressed,"What could you possibly teach him?" Nii-san only smirked,"Don't know. It couldn't hurt to try right?" Father narrowed his eyes._

_Nii-san turned to me with his signature grin,"How 'bout it little bro? Wanna spar?"_

_I jumped up and bounced up and down squealing," YES! YES! Daddy, can I practice with Nii-san?! Please! PRETTY PLEASE!" Father made a "I don't care" face. "YAAY!"_

_We got into our forms, ready to pounce. Nii-san smirked,"Come at me, bro." With that I attacked attempting to kick him done but he easily blocked me, turning kicking the side of my shoulder causing me to drop and fall. I quickly got up and swished my leg under his feet hoping he would lose his balance. Instead, Nii-san flipped and pounced me, catching me in a judo lock. I wriggle my feet between his legs and flipped him off me. He flipped me over again and I did the same. Soon we were rolling around the floor, wrestling, giggling. "Enough you two!" Father stomped over to us kicking Nii-san in the face causing him to fall. I gasp,"Nii-san, are you okay?!"_

_He smiles up at me and stroked my cheek,"Just fine, Rittie."_

_"But you're bleeding!"_

_Nii-san stood up ignoring his bloody nose. He walked out the room giving me one last smile. I look up at father with tears streaming down my face,"That was really mean, daddy!"_

_"Get up, you have piano lessons next." _

_I sniffle and wipe my tears away, following father into the music room._

~Page Break~

_Yawning, I make my way back to bed._

_I heard a hard slapping noise. I make way over to the kitchen, peeking inside. I see Nii-san on the floor close to tears, Father hovering over him. "I'm your father, you ungrateful child."_

_Nii-san looked up eyes fierce,"Since when?"_

_Nii-san stormed out the kitchen,"Riitie?"_

_I cringe._

_He smiles,"Let's get you back to bed. We got school tomorrow." We go to our room and he lays me down, rubbing my back. I fall asleep quickly._

~School Day~

_"Yo! Green eyes!" A kid, Yasuchika Irashi and his three loser friends walked over to us. "What do you want, Irashi?", Nii-san said coldly_

_He smirked,"I heard you've been sneaking that cat around school." Nii-san's face paled. Father and mother never allowed us pets and the school didn't allow them for safety reasons. "So what?", Nii-san didn't give them the satisfaction of hearing him sound scared._

_Not that he feared them, of course. "__**SO**__ if I tell teach about that stupid feline, she'll explode. And __**then **__your parents will beat the crap out of you like they always do." _

_Nii-san didn't respond, he only crushed his poor pencil to death. Yasuchika laughed,"Now, now. Don't let that condition of yours take control."_

_I hated when people made fun of Nii-san's mental illness, it wasn't his fault! "Leave Nii-san alone!" I shout_

_They glared at me,"What are going to do about it, shrimp?" They walk over to me and grab my shirt. PUNCH_

_Yasuchika was knocked down with an ugly black eye. He looked up at Nii-san, terrified. "Listen you six piles of horse shit, lay so much as one hand on my brother and I'll show you what a __**real **__bully looks like." _

_Yasu's friends helped him up and ran,"You'll regret this!" _

_"Nii-san, what about Tsukumo-chan?"_

_He ruffled my hair like usual,"No worries, she'll be fine."_

_We had no idea how wrong we were._

~The Next Day~

_"TSUKUMO-CHAN! TSUKUMO-CHAN!", Nii-san screamed crying uncontrollably. I stood there, too shocked to move. The poor cat had been bleeding so much and was bruised all over. I wrapped my arms around Nii-san and stroked Tsukumo-chan's ginger fur, hoping she would wake up and lick my finger like always. But she didn't, she was gone. "Nii-san...", I said sobbing I could feel my chest burn and my lungs ache. _

_"We'll make a grave for her, okay?" He nodded_

_"Yeah."_

~Later That Week~

_"Nii-san, you okay?", I walk into our room expecting him to be under the covers hiding. Instead, he was sitting up smiling at me. "Rittie, come here. There's two little ones I want you to meet." I walked over to the bed,"Sit." He said. I sat down then noticed two furry balls in Nii-san's lap. _

_"Who are they?"_

_"They're her kittens. I found them in the bush the other day."_

_I smiled,"They're adorable. They look just like her." I pet their heads and they purred in response._

_"They're twins, like us.",I looked up surprised,"What should we name them?"_

_I thought long and hard but my brain eventually fried. Nii-san chuckled,"How about Dai and Suki?"_

_I looked at him, confused. "They complete each other, they can't be separated. Just like us."_

_I smile,"Those names are perfect."_

_"It's decided then! From this day you our lovely lady," Nii-san pointed to the left kitten,"are Dai! And you our pretty princess" He pointed to the right kitten,"are Suki!" They both meowed happily at their new names._

~Page Break~

_"Again!", more kendo. Every inch of me ached, and I dropped like a leaf everytime I tried to stand. Damn you Father._

**That's it, Folks!~ Leave a review as always and tell me what you think! Love you guys, Ja!~**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: **Past **part 2

**Hey what's up mah peeps! Good morning everyone and welcome to our eight chappie! Also, Minami212, hoppiedoppeh, Animebaconlover, Zokou-chan, and our lovely guests! Here you go and enjoy!~ Disclaimer; As much as I would like it I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or it's characters. If I did every last one of them would be going through hell. *evil laugh***

~Page Break~

_"Nii-san!", I ran into our bedroom jumping into his arms. I could feel his warm hands stroke through my hair,"What's wrong, otouto?" It was clear how worried he was. He could never stand to see me upset. _

_"It hurts. Daddy won't let me rest!", I cry into his sweater. He rocked me back and forth, kissing my head. "It's okay. You want to take a nap?" _

_I nod. "Ritsu!", I cringe and hide my face in Nii-san's chest,"Get back in that dojo this instant!"_

_"I don't think so. Rittie has had enough.", Father glared at Nii-san. _

_"Why don't you stop calling him by that stupid nickname?"_

_"Why don't __**you**__ burn in hell?!"_

_Father snapped grabbing Nii-san by the hair and out the room. "No! Nii-san!"_

_Nii-san managed to break free of Father's grip and kissed my cheek,"It's alright, I'll be fine." With that Father grabbed him by arm and out the room. I kept screaming my Nii-san's name. But he was already too far out the room._

_Nii-san..._

~Page Break~

_It was late in the afternoon by the time Nii-san came back. When I looked at him my heart shattered, his face was covered in blood, his head was bruised, and bandages on both his wrist. His eyes were lifeless but he smiled,"Hey, Rittie. Are you feeling better?" The crack in his voice made my stomach ache. I jumped out of bed and hugged him crying. He hugged me back. "I should asking __**you **__that! Nii-san, you look so banged up!" _

_"I'm okay, really. That bastard is alot weaker than he seems." The venom in his tone made me shudder. More tears fall, "It's so unfair. Nii-san is so much smarter and stronger than I am. Why is he treated so badly?"_

_Nii-san picks me up, going over to our bed. He sits down and puts me in his lap,"Go to sleep, Rittie. It's been a long day."_

_I obey, I don't want to upset my Nii-san anymore than he already is._

~Page Break~

Nii-san, you suffered so much. How did you manage to go through it all?

~Page Break~

_I yawned, waking up to Nii-san smiling down at me. Before I can react he started showering me in good morning kisses. Giggling I say,"Stop it, Nii-san! It tickles!" He stops and ruffles my hair,"Mom and Dad are out for the day. We can play all we want!" I feel Dai lay on my stomach, Suki licking my face. Nii-san chuckled, "Of course that includes them, too. Now rise my trusted side kick! Breakfast is on the table!" Nii-san dashed out the room. "Hey! Who said __**I **__was the side kick!" I scream as I run after him with Dai and Suki following._

_I eat my breakfast with gusto. Nii-san laughs as he watches me stuff my face. I wished moments like these would last forever. Little did I know they were about to end very soon. _

**Ah, sorry it's so short guys. But leave a review and tell me your thoughts as always! Ja!~**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: **Past **part 3

**Hello, minna!~ I have no homework today so I'll be giving you yet another chapter! Minami212, Animebaconlover, and our lovely guests! Thanks for reviewing. Yes, Minami Ritsu and Nii-san are very adorable. X3 Animebacon, haha yes the cliffies~ get used to 'em. *evil smirk* And as for our guest, I love your violent nature. We can kill their parents together. *evil laugh* Disclaimer; I in no way own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi if I did the characters would have nowhere to run from my sadistic mind. :)**

~Page Break~

_Mom and Dad came back late. I could hear the sound of their laughter, smell of cigarettes and alcohol, sound of- nevermind that last one. "You okay, Rittie?" Nii-san asked. I nod stuffing my face with more popcorn and sweets. We had been watching movies back to back all day. I just hope Mom and Dad didn't barge in here ruing our fun. I felt Nii-san's thumb brush at the corner of my mouth,"Try not to paint your face too much." Nii-san said playfully before turning back to the movie and pulling me closer. _

_At some point I had fallen asleep on Nii-san's shoulder. "Rittie you shouldn't go to sleep here. You'll catch cold." I stretched and got up to brush my teeth and headed to bed. I noticed Nii-san standing up and smiling in a way that made me worry. "Nii-san?" He didn't say anything just sat on the bed and placed my head in his lap, stroking my hair. He began to sing, more beautiful than I've ever heard him. My eyes began to drop. Before I was fully asleep I felt Nii-san kiss my forehead more tenderly than usual and heard him whisper,"__**I love you, otouto. Be good and take care of yourself.**__"_

_I awoke the next morning with a jolt,"Nii-san?" He wasn't in the bed beside me. I felt uncontrollable tears run down my face as I jumped out of bed. "Nii-san!" Before I could run out the room Dad stepped in. "Daddy! Nii-san's gone! Is he okay?! Is he with you?!" Then I take a better look at father, he was smirking. He turned,"Come, my son. It's time for your lessons."_

_From that day on my Father and Mother had worked me to the bone. The birthdays I had were spent meeting their friends and co-workers. Nii-san and I had always asked our chef to bake us a cake every year and we'd hide it and eat it after they had fallen asleep. But those nights were over now. No more Nii-san, he was gone._

~Page Break~

I look up at Takano who was still holding me tightly in his arms. I hide my face in his chest again, what had happened to my Nii-san I think I'll never find out. I won't let Father blackmail me into joining his damn company. I'm a grown up now, they can't control me anymore.

I lift my arms finally hugging Takano back.

~Page Break~

"Ohayo!", I say to everyone. They greet me back and I sat down. I felt a little better after last night. Still, Nii-san I miss you. If you're still out there, I hope you're alright and I hope you can feel how lost I am without you.

**Yes, short again. But fear not, I shall return! Review and share your opinions! Ja!~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: **Stalker**

**Hey guys. It's Twinkle with another chappie. Listen before we start I'd like to inform you guys that I'm not feeling too well today, so if this chapter turns out to be short it's because of that. Also, if it doesn't let up and I feel absolutely horrible I probably won't update for a while. Putting that aside, Minami212. Thanks for reviewing as always and enjoy! Disclaimer; Yeah, no. Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi STILL belongs to Shinguku Nakamura. **

~Page Break~

I make my way down the street to the train station. I think I hear footsteps behind me, turning I see no one. I shrug, probably my imagination. I sit down and go over a few manuscripts before my stop. At the corner of my eye I see a person, probably male, in a dark jacket with their hood covering their face. Jeez, obvious much? I decide to ignore them as I get off at my stop. As I make my way to my apartment I hear footsteps behind me again but no one's there. I walk faster and the footsteps behind me become faster, I begin to become anxious and I enter the building I turn again, no one.

I quickly go to the elevator and out to my room, being sure to lock the door.

I could feel my heart pounding like waves. I was sure I felt someone there. The question was who?

~Page Break~

The next day I was absolutely dead. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. Was someone stalking me? If someone was, I better watch my back for now on. Putting that thought aside, I get to work. Don't want another lecture from Bakano-san.

~Page Break~

"You feeling better?", Takano asked as we walked back our apartments. I offer a small smile,"Yeah, better than yesterday anyways." I could hear faint breathing behind us. I look without turning, a displeased frown replacing my smile. "Something wrong?" Takano asks seeing my frown. I shake my head and smile again, easily looking innocent.

We part on greetings at our doors. I know there was someone there, I just know it. If I need to, I'll use violence if they don't leave me alone.

~Page Break~

A few days passed and I swear those same footsteps have been following to and from work everytime. I can tell it's the same person just by the way they walk. But everytime I look I'm meet with nothing but air.

Who ever this stalker is they're beginning to piss me off!

They better lay off or else.

~Page Break~

After a week I had had enough. "Show yourself! I know you're there and I know you've been following me!" I say stopping from my walk home. To my surprise the stalker comes out from hiding. It was the same hooded guy from the train station. No surprise there.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?"

The man says nothing but runs into an alley. "Get back here!" I run after him and we run into a dead end. Perfect. The man is calm as he pulls out a phone and turns the screen towards me. _"You don't know who I am?" _It read.

I blink, is he a mute? "No, of course not. That's why I asked."

He types something in and turns the screen to me again,_"It should be obvious by now. You sure you don't know?"_

I begin to get angry,"No! I don't!"

He types again,_"Here's a little clue."_

Without warning he attacks me. I spin and attempt to kick him down but he blocks me with ease. He kicks my shoulder causing me to fall but I quickly get up and swish my leg under his feet hoping he would fall. Instead, he flips and pounces me. _**These moves...** _I think as he gets me in a judo lock. I easily knock him off me, now we're rolling on the ground wrestling. He catches my arm behind my back, then types something again letting me see the screen,_"You know now?"_

I shake my head no. He frowns gently letting go and standing. He types yet again,_"Here's another clue, look down."_

I look down to see two identical ginger cats rubbing against my leg. My eyes widen,"Dai? Suki?" I ask uncertain. They meow in response as if confirming my question. I slowly look up at the man, eyes even wider. "No way...Does that mean...?"

I see him smiling under his hoodie and he begins to lift it,"It's been much too long...", He says finally speaking. My face pales at how similar our voices are,"**Rittie.**"

My eyes are the size of two moons as I look at the face totally identical to mine. "**Nii-san**..." Is all I can say in my state of shock.

**HAHA! CLIFFY!~ Review and share your opinions. Ja!~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: **Reunion **

**Hey there guys. I'm still sick yet here I am. Anyways, TrueLove17yugi-yami, Sha-chan, Zokou-chan, Minami212, thanks the review and the support you've shown so far and enjoy!~ Disclaimer; I, Twinkle hereby degree that I do not own the awesomeness that is Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi.**

_**Last time on Unlocked Secrets~**_

_"It's been much too long...", He says finally speaking. My face pales at how similar our voices are,"__**Rittie**__."_

_My eyes are the size of two moons as I look at the face totally identical to mine. "__**Nii-san**__...", Is all I can say in my state of shock._

~Page Break~

"Nii-san...", I stand there frozen. Nii-san only smiles at me,"Surprised much?" He giggles. I snap out of my daze but I can't speak despite all the questions crowding my head. All I feel is the burning in my heart, whether it's from happiness or loneliness I don't know. I see him hold out his arms,I blink dumbly. "Well, come on. Aren't you going to give your big brother a hug?" After hearing that I couldn't take it anymore, a river of tears ran down my cheeks as I practically jumped into his embrace. I cry into his shoulder, I feel his warm loving hands stroke my hair and rub my back.

I missed this so much. I feel something warm and wet fall on my neck,"Nii-san, are you crying?"

"Yeah."

Heh. He's always been honest like that.

We sit at a river side. A long silence falls between us until I finally speak,"Where have you been all this time?"

He doesn't look up,"Do you hate me?" I look at him shocked.

"No! Of course not! I thought you hated _me_?"

He looks up confused,"Why?"

"Well, you just disappeared without an explanation."

He smiles,"Rittie. Did you even hear me that night?"

"Huh?"

"I said '**I love you, otouto. Be good and take care of yourself**'. Why would I say that if I hated you?"

I sigh. He's right. Still..,"Then why did you leave? Because you wanted to escape?"

He looks down, "No. Well, I definitely didn't want to spend my whole life in that hell hole but if I had planned to run away I would have taken you with me."

"Then why?"

"To protect you.", He says sadly. My face just screams confusion. He sighs,"Mom and Dad wanted me out of the picture. They said I distracted you from accomplishing your goals. I refused, I threatened to do something to them if they dared separated us. But then...they threatened your life. If I had stuck around they would have killed the both of us. I didn't care what happened to me, but if my Rittie was gone because of me I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So I agreed, allowed one more day with you before I left for America.", Tears flood his face," I'm sorry, Rittie. I'm so sorry. It's my fault."

I hug him. How could they? Even though I know it'll upset him I ask,"Why'd you return then?"

He sniffles,"I could feel you suffering. I could hear your thoughts before you went to sleep, I could feel your heart hurting. I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to see you and let you know I was alive."

That explains the voices in my head. I take his hand, he blushes. I chuckle,"Come on. Let's get out of this weather before we get sick."

I take him to my apartment and we lay on the couch, embracing. Oh, how I missed this.

~The Next Day~

We walk into Marukawa. Nii-san apparently got a job in shojo and was supposed to be starting today. I laugh at that as we walk into the emerald department. The looks on our co-workers faces are priceless.

I smile, "Everyone this is my older brother, Reita Onodera. He'll be working here for now on."

Nii-san bows,"Nice to meet you, I'm Reita Onodera. Please be gentle." They greet back, still shocked.

They day was filled with havoc. Nii-san had quickly made friends with Kisa and Mino. They all had one thing in common, they were mischievous and adored gossip. Nii-san was able to befriend Hatori as well, at a few moments I actually saw him smile. Takano seemed to take a liking to Nii-san but kept up his poker face.

~On The Way Home~

"So, Reita.", Takano began,"How was America?"

Nii-san smiled,"Pretty chaotic if you ask me."

We made our way to our apartments. We parted at our doors. Nii-san bowed,"Good Night, Takano-san. Have a good sleep."

Takano smiled genuinely,"Good Night."

~In Ritsu and Reita's Apartment~

I yawned, setting off to bed. Nii-san is sitting at the side of the bed with a laptop.

"Aren't you tired, Nii-san?"

He smiles up at me,"I'll go to bed soon. I'm just looking over some stuff for work. Get some rest, Rittie."

I obey getting under the covers. "Good Night." I say

"Good Night."

~Page Break~

Once I was sure Rittie was asleep I turned back to my laptop. I start going through their info and photos again,"**Hatori Yoshiyuki, Kisa Shouta, Mino Kanade...**", I say as I scroll through everything my eyes wide and voice deep,"**No, screw them. The one I really need to watch...**", I go to one last picture that shows a man with black hair and brown eyes,"**Is you, Takano Masamune.**"

**Alright, that concludes our eleventh chapter. Ja!~**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: **Watching**

**Hey there guys. I'm still sick even though it's been five days already. Oh, well. Anyways, Zokou-chan, Minami212, Sha-chan, and Scarletbullet. Thanks for the reviews and here you go. Disclaimer; blah blah blah own nothing blah blah blah.**

~Page Break~

I woke up to an empty space. I began to panic,"Nii-san!" I jumped out of bed only to trip on a lump on the floor and fall. I rub my throbbing head and hear faint snoring. I look up to see a sleeping Nii-san with drool running down the corner of his lips and cuddling his closed laptop like it was a teddy bear. I chuckle lightly at the sight, he may be grown up but he still acts like a little kid. Putting those thoughts aside, I shake him. "Nii-san, Nii-san. Wake up, or we'll be late."

His lids slowly opened as he yawned, he looked at me with a sleepy smile,"Rittie, Good Morning."

I smile, "Good Morning."

~Page Break~

As we walked to the train station I can hear Nii-san humming something I couldn't understand. It sounded like it was a different language, English? My question was confirmed as he began to sing out loud," 'Cause I fight like a girl! I'll get my revenge on the world or at least forty-nine percent of the people in it! And if I end up with blood on my hands I know that you'll understand, 'cause I fight like a girl!"

I snicker, what kind of song was that? We wait for the train and I see Nii-san hand me something warm,"Here, Rittie. A steam bun. You should really put something other than just an energy drink in your stomach."

I blush feverishly,"H-How did you-"

He smirks,"It was obvious. You always seem to crash at work sooner than the others, even being a newbie."

Damn you, Nii-san. Why do you have to be so smart? I sigh, biting into my steam bun. I feel Nii-san ruffle my hair and chuckle,"Rittie, you're so cute."

My face sets on fire,"O-Our train is here!" I say running into the kart, trying to avoid what just happened.

Like always I was pressed uncomfortably against the door. Nii-san however had no problem standing straight and was totally comfortable despite the crowd. Double damn you, Nii-san.

~Page Break~

We now stand in the elevator as we talk about everything and nothing before getting off. I was surprised to see only Kisa and Mino sitting there. Nii-san greets them with a high five and sweet smile. I laugh when he ruffled Kisa's hair and received a flustered reaction.

I saw Hatori and Takano walk in with their usual unchanging expressions. Nii-san greeted them with a cheerful "Good Morning!" They only bowed.

Turning back to my work, I smile. I missed you so much, Nii-san.

~Page Break~

I look over at Reita and Ritsu, the two look so much alike that it was difficult to tell them apart even when they spoke, excuse me, _especially _when they spoke. They are twins so I shouldn't be surprised, but still. I didn't even know they were twins until Reita suddenly popped up back into Ritsu's life.

I guess I shouldn't really complain. Reita's a nice guy. I see Reita smile at me and wave. I give him a weird look. Then I realize I was staring this whole time!

Damn it! I really need to stop that!

~Page Break~

"Is there something going on with you and Takano-san?", Nii-san asks at our lunch break like it was the simplest question in the world.

I blush,"N-No! What gave you that ridiculous idea?!"

He only smiles,"Well, he was staring at you for quite a long time even though I'm pretty sure he couldn't tell us apart. I just figured he might have a thing for you." He shrugs taking a sip of coffee.

I blush more,"How can you something like that so nonchalantly?"

He giggles patting my burning cheek,"Don't know. But I'm just glad there's nothing more than boss and newbie between you two."

I give him a confused look,"Why?"

He doesn't answer just ruffles my hair and stands,"Let's get back to work, little brother."

I follow Nii-san back into the Emerald Department. What did he mean by that?

~Page Break~

Takano is with us again. Sigh. I guess it's unavoidable since we live in the same apartment. Him and Nii-san are talking as we ride the train. Nii-san laughs at something Takano said. They seem to be getting along just fine, so what's the problem? Why would Nii-san be bothered if we were going out? Is it because we're both guys? No, can't be. Nii-san has never had problems with same sex relationships. I even caught him reading Strawberry Panic when we were kids!

So, what?

"Are you okay, Rittie?" I see Nii-san and Takano looking at me with worried glances.

I nod giving a smile,"Yeah, just fine."

~Page Break~

I walked into our apartment door waiting for Nii-san and Takano to finish their conversation. I hear Nii-san bid him good night and he ran into our apartment suddenly crushing me in a bear hug. "GAH! Nii-san, what's the big idea?!"

He pulls back only enough for us to be face to face. His expression was goofy and childish,"I'm finally alone with you! And we have a couple of days off too!~" He hugs me tighter. God, he sure hasn't lost any of his superhuman strength since we were kids.

He lets go so I can breath,"Wanna watch Strawberry Panic?~" My face pales. Oh god no. He doesn't give me a choice as he pulls me into our bedroom and opens his laptop. Goodbye, night rest.

**Alright~ That's it folks. Oh the title implied watching Takano, btw. Not S.P. XD Well review and share your opinions. Ja!~**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: **Secret Keeping**

**Good Afternoon everyone! Wow, it's cold. Anyways, Zokou-chan and Animebaconlover. Thanks for the review! I know, Reita is sneaky and confusing. That's the idea. XD Reita: Thanks for all the reviews and the support you've given Twinkle-sama! ^^ Me: Also guys I'm thinking of making a humor fic for Sekai Ichi that and possibly a sequel to this one if you guys are interested. Disclaimer; This disclaimer of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi is lazily brought to you by Twinkle.**

~Page Breaker~

I spent all night listening to Nii-san squeal and swoon about how cute the characters were together and cringe uncomfortably at all the kiss scenes. Jeez, he is such a fanboy. Sometime during the time though he would pull me closer and lay my head on his shoulder while still watching. I wake up to Nii-san hugging me tightly with a content expression on his face.

I smile turning to look at the time, eight o'clock.

I try to get up but Nii-san pulls me back down. "GAH! Onii-chan!"

I can hear him laugh lightly in his sleep,"It's useless, I've got you in a judo lock." Then he snores.

How he's able to do all of this subconsciously I'll never know.

An hour passes. "Uh, Reita.", snore,"Can you let go for just a few minutes?" Snore.

"Oh come _on_!", I start to push,"Let go of me, Nii-san! I need to go to the bathroom! I'm begging you, wake up!"

Snore.

Tears fall down my cheeks, damn it.

~Page Break~

About another half hour later Nii-san had woken up. He patted my head and got up to go brush his teeth. He came back with a bright smile,"Ne, Rittie."

"Hm?"

"What have you told Takano-san?"

I nearly fall at the question,"W-What?"

He repeats,"What have you told Takano-san? About us, I mean."

I sigh. God damn it he's sharp. "Everything up until your disappearance."

He closes his eyes,"I see."

I tremble a little,"Are you mad?"

He shakes his head and smiles,"No.", Nii-san walks over to the bed sitting down and placing my head on his shoulder,"But we can't tell anyone the rest."

I look up at him. "Rittie, it was risk enough for me to return to japan and join Marukawa. I have to make sure my name doesn't come out of the building."

"How did you avoid that?"

"Well..."

~Flashback(Third POV)~

_"Eh? You're not Ono-tan?", Isaka blinked in confusion._

_Reita smiled,"No. I'm his older brother."_

_"And you want to work here without your name getting out?"_

_Reita nodded,"Yup."_

_Isaka scratched his chin,"I don't know..."_

_Reita smirked,"I'll tell everyone about you and Asahina."_

_Isaka shook Reita's hand,"Considered yourself hired and your secret safe."_

_Reita hugged Isaka tightly,"Arigato, Isaka-san! You're a real doll!~" He exclaimed as he walked away blowing thank you kisses._

_**Yeah, well. You threatened me.**__, Isaka thought sweat dropping_

~End Of Flashback(Ritsu POV again)~

I look at Nii-san weirdly,"I can not believe you blackmailed Isaka."

Nii-san grinned,"It was for your sake, so why not?"

I face palmed,"It was still wrong."

Nii-san giggled,"Well it's over with so no use complaining about it. Putting that aside, Rittie..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't speak about what I told you to anyone. That includes Takano-san. It could mean life or death for both of us."

I nod,"Okay."

He smiles then starts to cough. My eyes widen and I grip his shoulders,"Nii-san?!"

The only response I get is more coughing. "Don't tell me...it's back?"

He looks up with a weak and guilty smile,"I'm afraid it never left."

Tears fill my eyes,"Lay back down."

He obeys, smile never leaving his face.

~Page Break~

A couple days pass and Nii-san was back to his usual hyper active personality. I'm worried still though. What if...No! Stop it, Ritsu! Don't think about that!

We walk into work the next week, I decide to use the bathroom first. As I come out I hear a loud girlish squeal. I walk into the Emerald Department and stop dead in my tracks. I see Nii-san bear hugging Mino and Mino simply smiles his smile while his arms rest calmly around Nii-san's waist.

I'm too shocked to move. I look at Kisa hoping for an explanation, he just shrugs.

Takano comes in, stops, then looks at me for an explanation. Like Kisa, I shrug.

Shaking his head and ignoring the embracing weirdos, he sits down at his desk.

Nii-san and Mino finally let go of each other. Nii-san sits next to me, smile brighter than usual.

~Page Break~

Nii-san is humming as he dries his hair, then sings out loud,"Maybe you're my love!" I face palm.

"Ne, Nii-san."

"Hm?"

"What...was that at work? Between you and Mino, I mean."

He blinks before chuckling,"Oh. He had given me a manga he'd thought I'd like and it turned out to be one of my favorites. I was so happy I gave him a hug."

I resist the urge to face palm again,"I see. What manga?"

He smiles,"Ouran."

Que face palm. Well, he always did like shoujo manga. My face goes pale as he takes out his laptop. "We're watching Elfen Lied." Oh hell no! I make an attempt to escape but Nii-san grabs my legs and drags me into the bedroom. I kick and scream for help but it's useless, he already caught me.

**Okay! That concludes chapter thirteen! This story will get much darker, I promise! Well review and share your opinions. Ja!~**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: **Stay Out Of The Way**

**Hello there fellow Sekais!~ Got a day off from school today so here you go! After this I'll play Charlie Murder, Watch Anime, etc. So much to do in one day. I'd like to make a shout out to ABL(Animebaconlover) and Levinya. You two totally called it, I'm so proud. XD Also, ScarletBullet and Sha-chan thanks for reviewing! Yes, Scar. Reita is VERY strange. Reita: You have no idea. *smirks* And you called me Sensei. X3 Disclaimer; Sekai Ichi no mine.**

~Page Break~

I couldn't sleep that night after a traumatizing marathon such as that. "Can't sleep, Rittie?" Nii-san asked from the other side of the bed. My eye twitches in the dark,"Of course not."

He smiles and pulls me close to him, kissing my forehead. I felt warmth fill my chest. "Sorry about that.", he chuckles,"Just wanted to spend time with you."

I sigh feeling a bit guilty,"Fine. But next time we watch something pick something less traumatizing."

He smirks,"Higurashi?"

"I said _less_ traumatizing."

He chuckles, pulling my head to his chest. He began to sing. My eyes began to drop.

~Page Break~

I knock on Onodera's door. It opens and Reita(?) steps out,"Oh, Good Morning Takano-san."

Reita, definitely. Onodera would've started with 'What do you want?'

I smile,"Good Morning, Reita. Is he up?"

He smiles back in a way that almost blinds me,"No, not yet. He still sleeping like a baby." He laughs lightly

Then he stops, a unamused frown replacing his usual sweet smile. He looks so serious it's scary. "**Takano.**"

My face pales at how deep his voice sounds,"Y-Yeah."

"There's a favor I need to ask of you."

"What?"

"Please don't interact with Rittie needlessly."

I raise an eyebrow,"Why?"

His eyes turn dilated and wide like a cat in bright light but his voice stays the same,"Because Takano-san could make things complicated. If he's not careful it could cost him his life." He sounded like a five year old which was really creepy.

"What do you mean it might cost me my life?!"

"I mean you'll either get mixed in the cross fire and die or...",He smiles in a way the joker would be proud of,"**I'll have to kill you.**"

A cold shiver runs down my spine and I couldn't speak. He walks closer to and I back up but he proceeds, now in my face. That haunting smile still playing on his lips,"**Please stay out of the way.**"

Before I can think of a response the door closes but opens again suddenly and all I can see is a dilated pupil peeking out,"**Don't speak of this to Rittie.**" SLAM

I'm too shocked to move.

~Page Break~

"Was that Takano?", I ask Nii-san wiping my tired eyes. He nodded, giggling. "Yeah, he was just lecturing me about some manuscripts I didn't finish." He scratches the back of his head, his face flushing a bit in embarrassment.

I shake my head,"Typical." I sit on the couch trying recover some energy. Man I slept well.

Nii-san ruffles my hair and goes to take a shower. I yawn.

**Damn this is short. But I can't help it! Charlie Murder is calling my name! Well review and share your opinions. Ja!~**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: **Thought**

**Hey-o everyone! Sorry for the late update but here I am again! **

**Levinya; Yes, like I said in the previous chapter you totally called it. XD**

**Sha-chan; Ah yes, Reita x Ritsu bromance is win. Reita is very sweet but keep in mind he has his moments of being...overprotective.**

**Guest; Come now. Don't hate on Ritsu's Onii-chan just yet.**

**Animebaconlover; Ha, thy. XD Glad you found Reita's random snap interesting.**

**Enjoy~**

~Page Break~

"Rittie, are you going in?", I asked as I stepped out the bathroom only to see my beloved little brother had fallen asleep on the couch. I smile, walking over to him and running my hands through his silky brown locks much like mine. He groaned a little and nuzzled his cheek into my hand. I chuckle pulling away and carrying him bridal style to our bed, putting the covers over him. I kiss his head and shut the door.

I sit on the floor, reading the manga Mino-san had kindly gave me. His smile that never ended made me laugh. Flipping through the pages, I couldn't help but find the heroine Haruhi so adorable. She was intelligent and unknowingly funny in her own snarky little way. The king, Tamaki was loud and really weird in a good way. Please, chose Tamaki Haruhi he's so awesome! You belong together!

Getting off track with my OTP, I decide to actually read what's happening.

~Page Break~

I wake up about twenty minutes later and walk out the bed room to see Nii-san squealing over one of his mangas. He looks up at me,"Hey, sleepy head. See you've decided to wake up." I stretch,"Yeah. Good thing we didn't have work today or Takano would have came in and murdered the both of us."

Nii-san laughs,"That would have sucked. There's so many more things I still would want to do with you."

I smile sadly,"Don't take that so seriously."

"Alright, alright. But seriously if he does kill us, before I meet a nice girl and get married, I'm haunting him for eternity."

I smirk putting my hands on my hips,"Do you really think you're in any position to marry someone the way you are now."

He laughs,"No, you're right. I was just joking anyways. I'm just fine spending my last days with you, Rittie.~" He said jokingly but I know he meant every word.

I squeeze him in a hug, he pets my head. "I love you, Rittie."

My chest was burning with happiness and warmth,"I love you too, Nii-san."

~Page Break(Third POV)~

Reita held his brother in his arms, slowly rocking him back in forth. He knew that he couldn't keep his presence secret forever. He had to think of way to be close to Ritsu without their parents finding him here and risking Ritsu's safety. _**But how? Do you really think you can hide forever?**_

The voice in his head said.

_**Not to mention Takano Masamune. Do you think he'll let what you said just slide?**_

The voice was right. Takano had to stay away, but the bastard was so persistent. He'll end up getting the Ritsu he so claimed love for killed with how stubborn he was. It was obvious that the raven loved his brother, he saw it the moment they meet.

His jealousy and over protectiveness for Ritsu made it hard to restrain harming the man. After all, as much as Ritsu denied it, he did care for the raven. Reita would hate to resorting to killing Takano because of that reason. He didn't want to see his baby brother cry. That's the last thing he wanted, next to Ritsu hating him. However, if it came down to it he wouldn't hesitate.

"Nii-san?", Reita looked down at the younger man who was clearly bothered by how silent he had gotten.

Reita smiled, giving him a loving pat on the head. "I'm fine, Rittie."

Ritsu looked doubtful,"Are you sure? Is it...bothering you again?"

Reita hesitated but then spoke with his usual hyper active voice,"No, not at all. I'm A-OKAY!~"

_**Keep your guard up.**_

The voice said.

_**I know!**_

Reita growled back.

~Page Break(Ritsu's POV)~

Nii-san was squealing and shining with excitement at the new release of novels in the book store. I wonder, is this how I look when I buy books?

"Rit-chan? Rei-chan?"

I turn to see Kisa looking really shocked to see us here.

Nii-san's energy maximizes(if that's even possible) and he tackles the poor man in a bear hug,"Shou-chan! How are you?! Are you here for the new issue?!"

He only gasps for air.

"Hey, why aren't responding Shou-chan?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess it's because you're taking out all the oxygen out of his body." I say flatly

Nii-san squeaks, horrified. He quickly lets go and thankfully Kisa is alive. He coughs,"I came here to see how our sales were going. Turns out it's been doing itself justice."

Nii-san claps loudly,"That's great! I hope our boss thinks so too."

He then drags Kisa to the nearest manga section, I follow. Poor man, I should've warned not to be caught in a book store with Nii-san.

I feel a painful pull at my chest. I couldn't stop thinking that this time I have with my brother is only going to last a short while.

I hope these thoughts are wrong.

**Okay that's our chappie!~ Leave a review and tell me what you think! Ja!~**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: **Thought **part 2

**Wassup!~ It's Twinkle again.**

**Sha-chan; Reita is very awesome but overprotective. HaruTamaki FOREVER! XD**

**Levinya; No,no. It's cool, bro. Who doesn't love drama? XD Ooooooh, do we have our first Reita x Ritsu shipper?~ To answer your question yes they are blood related. They're twins. I don't do incest pairings but fluffy bromance is more than welcome. X3 Disclaimer; Reita: Twinkle-sama owns nothing. ^^**

~Page Break~

"**I'll have to kill you.**" Those words haunted me the whole night. I was too shaken to be angry. What was Reita thinking? That wasn't funny.

But then, he didn't sound like he was joking. I shudder, I knew the guy was creepy but _damn. _I feel a chill go up my spine. What do I do?

~Page Break~

"Rei-chan, let go please!"

"Aw, but there's still so many books."

I decided to follow the Onoderas to the book store. I'm hiding behind a shelf of GL novels, pretending to read. I was watching Reita drag Kisa all around the store, Ritsu following close behind.

They go some where further and I carefully stalk- I mean follow behind. They stop and I hide three aisles behind. "What are you doing?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!", I scream turning to see Yokozawa raising an eye brow. Snapping back to reality I quickly pull him behind the shelf before Reita could turn around. "Hey-" I clamp my hand over his mouth before he could protest. Carefully peering over the corner, I see the trio going back to look for books. I sigh in relief, that was too close.

"Rawt da hewl Masamune?", Yokozawa muffled something. I let go and he coughs before repeating,"What the hell Masamune?"

I told him to hush and he rolls his eyes,"Are you stalking Onodera?"

I nod. "Well I'm leaving." He turns to the exit

"Wait!", Too late.

I felt alot safer with someone watching with me. Now the fear and stomach ache are back.

"Rittie, look! Attack On Titan!" Reita dragged Kisa and Ritsu to the next aisle. I swear this guy is bipolar!

~Page Break~

Nii-san kept Kisa and I there all day. I'm glad he's enjoying himself, I am. But still I'm worried. I'm not sure he was telling the truth earlier, I'm afraid it's getting worse. _**What if our parents find out he's here?**_

No.

**_Will Nii-san die?_**

I feel a finger wipe the corner of my my eye. I didn't even notice I was crying until Nii-san wiped it away. His eyes looked watery too,"Rittie, what's wrong?"

I dry my eyes with my sleeve,"I'm fine. Just fine." I force a smile

Nii-san looks to Kisa,"Shou-chan, I'm gonna take him home."

Kisa nods,"Alright."

Nii-san takes my hand, waving good bye.

~Page Break~

The moment we're inside Nii-san hugs me,"It's going to be okay." He whispered

I feel tears threaten to spill,"I'm fine." Damn, my voice cracked.

"No, you're not.", he said,"I can hear your thoughts, remember?"

Damn you, Nii-san.

"I heard that."

"Sorry.", I sniffle

"Don't apologize. Just relax, Okay?"

How can I?

"Try.", He ruffles my hair puts me to bed. He sits down and stays until I fall asleep.

~Page Break~

I look up to the sealing, thinking how I should get close to Ritsu without getting mauled by brother bear. The same thought entered my head.

_**What should I do?**_

**Okay I know it's short but please tolerate my laziness. Review! Ja!~**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: **Getting Close**

**Wow I'm late. Sorry for the delay guys, but school work must come first. And I'm still not done and I've got more projects to start on. But thankfully Thanksgiving Break is coming up next week so hopefully I'll be able to squeeze this in.**

**NekoCandy4life; I saw your message for UD, really good stuff as always. I was thinking of having Reita go through some pain inflicting torture to protect Ritsu. XD Ha, I'd love to see you bouncing around a store. If I was there I'd probably give you more and route for you to destroy everything!**

**Levinya; I'm glad you tolerate my horrible writing. XD **

**ABL; Well aren't you giddy. Here you go.**

**YaoiFangirl89; Uno~ Wadda mean? Rei-nii doesn't have a boyfriend. You mean Yukina? He's with Kisa.**

**Zokou-Chan; Yes, Reita is adorable. We'll see what happens. XD I'm glad that Reita gives you chills. *smirks evilly***

**And our lovely Guest glad you enjoy the fluffy brotherly love that is Reita x Ritsu. X3**

~Page Break~

Okay so last times plan didn't work so well. But I won't give in so easily.

"Yes sir! I'll get it done before the day is up!", Reita exclaimed while saluting.

I had given him a knee high stack of manuscripts to check over. He seems confident but there's no way a single person can finish something like this in one day.

We walked back into the emerald department and I saw Onodera's jaw drop at Reita's work load he started to rant about something I couldn't understand. Probably about how there is no way he could do all that by himself. Reita laughed and patted his head before sitting down.

Onodera shot me a glare, yup confirmed.

At the end of the day I could barely feel my glasses slipping off my face at the work before me.

"What do you think? I tried my best and looked them over as many times as possible.", Reita giggled scratching the back of his head. His face flushing a bit.

I stood there, a few manuscripts in my shaking hands.

He stopped laughing and he cocked his head to the side in a way that I might have actually found cute,"What's wrong? Did I make a mistake?"

No, no. In fact everyone of these are perfect. So perfect I feel like flipping something.

"Takano-san?"

"U-Uh, no. Great work, you can go home."

He smiles,"Oh, good! Thank you!"

I glare, how can he just change his attitude so easily? What pisses me off more is that he actually almost has me convinced.

Reita's eyes widen and he takes a step back,"Whoa, what's with that scary face?"

_I'm _scary?!

"Nothing. Go home."

He nods and quickly exits the emerald department.

~Page Break~

Okay so work piles won't work. How else can I distract him? I think and think until my brain fries.

Damn, nothing. The only things that distract this guy from Ritsu is him fanboying over something and even then he still stays stuck to him.

The next day I ask Onodera to come in early( without Reita of course), giving work as an excuse.

"What did you want me for?", He said looking like he really wanted to go back to bed

"We need to talk."

He cocked an eyebrow,"About?"

"Why Reita is so hell bent on keeping me away from you."

His eyebrow twitches,"What do you mean? He's been acting the same he always does."

I stood up quickly,"But he threatened to-"

"RITTIE!~", Reita popped up out of no where and crushed Onodera in a hug from behind.

"Ah, Nii-san! Where did you come from?"

He giggles,"I stalked you **all **the way here.~ Why'd you leave without me?" He whined

"Sorry Takano wanted to discuss something with me."

"About?~", Reita looked at me expectantly

My heart lodged itself in my throat. My lungs burn as I try to speak,"Nothing, it wasn't important."

Failure, again.

~Page Break~

"Shit!", I punched the wall. I can't believe how much of a wuss I am that was my chance to tell Onodera everything. I storm out my apartment and stop dead in my tracks.

"Meow.", a ginger cat is standing out the crack of Onodera's door.

"Hey, don't just walk out like that." Reita picked it up and petted it's head.

He turns to me and smiles,"Oh, Takano-san. She didn't cause you trouble did she?"

I blink,"Uh,no. Is she yours?"

He nods,"Yeah, she was one of my cat's kittens." The cat purrs as he scratches it's chin.

"Nii-san, we should go to bed soon." Onodera called from the inside.

"Alright.", He yells, he turns to me and bows,"Good night."

"Time to go to bed Dai."

"Meow."

Shut.

Didn't know he liked cats. I shake my head, focus. I have to think of a way to get him away from Ritsu long enough to talk.

The question is how.

**Wow this chapter is shitty. -_- Anyways leave a review and give me your opinions. Ja!~**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: **Unpleasant Surprise**

**Hey! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I SHALL FEAST TONIGHT! XD Anyways, Minami212 thanks for reviewing and yes Reita is quite strange isn't he? :)**

**Enjoy!~**

~Page Break~

I woke to Nii-san smiling down at me. My cheeks flush,"Good Morning."

He chuckles and kisses my nose,"Good Morning."

I get up and stretch, yawning. I feel something lick my hand,"Good Morning, Dai.", I chuckle,"Nii-san, where's Suki?"

I ask as he gets out of bed,"She's on the couch."

We go into the living room to see Suki laying on the couch curled up in a ball, eyes shut. I pet her head and sit down.

Nii-san puts his hand on my forehead. I look up,"What?"

Removing his hand he smiles,"Nothing."

I cock an eyebrow but decide to drop it.

~Page Break~

"By the way,Nii-san."

He turns,"Hm?"

"Have you had any friends you meet while you were away?"

He stops in his tracks and was silent for a really long amount of time. After two minutes I got worried,"Nii-san?"

He suddenly starts to giggle which startles me,"Of course not. You're my best friend, Rittie. I don't really need anyone else."

My heart warms at those words,"Nii-san..."

He begins to walk again,"Let's get a move on or we'll be late."

"Y-Yeah.", I follow behind.

~Page Break~

I closely watch Rittie as he works, that look of seriousness really didn't suit him. It was adorable, really. I giggle at the thought and turn back to my own work ignoring the intense glare Takano-san was giving me.

At the end of the day I told Rittie to go on ahead without me. There was still some work I needed to finish, once I was done I bid Takano-san goodbye and made my way to our apartment.

Suddenly a large hand grabbed me and pulled me into a dark isolated place. Effortlessly, I get out of their grip and knee them in the stomach. They fall. Knock out.

The sound of clapping startled me but I didn't bother to turn around. Then that's when I heard that disgustingly familiar voice.

"Nice one. Strong as always, **Reita**."

Fast as lightening, my eyes wide and crazed, I throw four of the large knifes I had hidden. Someone was standing by him unfortunately and caught them, this however caused their hand to take some serious damage. To be expected, my knife throwing wasn't that of a normal human's.

The disgusting man I aimed at recovered from his fear and shock, laughing that disgusting laugh,"Whoa, now. You aimed right at my head. You're really trying to kill me aren't you?"

"Of course I am you bastard!", I shout,"You caused Rittie so much suffering and I'm not giving you the chance to do it again!"

He frowns,"You're causing him his suffering by returning. I told you never to set foot in Japan again!"

"Well too bad, **Father**! I'm here and I'm not letting you lay a hand on him ever again!" Then realization struck me.

"How'd you know where I was? I hid my presence perfectly."

He smirks,"Let's just say your boss has a really big mouth."

My blood boils. That fucking idiot! I told him to stay out of this! I swear if anything happens to Rittie I'll go Jeffrey Dahmer on his ass!

Shit that reminds me,"You better not have done anything to Rittie! Have you?!"

My "father" laughs,"Let's just say your brother never made it home."

I snap pulling an axe out of my jacket,"Bastard!" Before I can slice him in two something hard hits the back of my neck and all I see is black.

**CLIFFY!~ MUHUHAHAHA! Review! Ja!~**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: **Attempt**

**Hello!~ I have returned! Well since we're here let's respond to our kind reviewers. ^^**

**Sha-chan; Haha, I think everyone is wondering that. XD Let's just say Rei-chan knows more about weapons than a single man should.**

**ABL; No one can solve the mystery of how Rei-chan can hide his weapons so well. As for our beloved Rit-chan~ Wait and see!**

**Levinya; Yeah, Old man Onodera really deserves a long slow torture. :3 I'm glad you asked~ You'll have to continue the story to find out. :P Oh! I was just thinking about the first story Reita appeared in (UD) and what I should name him before Neko published it. It just came to me.**

**Minami212; Here that Old man Onodera, everyone hates you! XD LOL, I'm glad you like Reita. Yes he is very cute isn't he? X3 And thanks for always wishing me good luck.**

**Tenkoku; *tries to stop laughing before I die* Gomen, Gomen. But I make it my job to depress and/or traumatize my audience. I didn't think anyone would dare look him up. XD Reita: Yes you did. Me: Oh yeah I did. *shrugs while smirking* What can I say? I'm a sadist. Anyways enjoy this chappie Ten-chan. ^^**

**Oh! One last thing for all of you. I was considering doing a few other fanfics. One of them being titled 'Ask Reita'. Since all of you seem to be fond of my character I'd thought I'd let you ask him whatever suits your fancy. ^^ So if you want this to happen~ VOTE! The others will have to wait until I finish this one. Okay, time for me to shut up and actually start this chapter. **

**ONWARD!~**

~Page Break~

I woke up about I don't know how much later and jolted to my feet. I ran to our apartment with my heart pounding and the only thoughts that were running through my head were: _Rittie, Rittie, Rittie!_

I take out my key and burst through the door, not surprised to see the apartment empty except for the pile of clothes. Running into our room I kneel in front of the and carefully reach under grabbing the tracking device I hid under there. Typing the code in I easily find Rittie's phone. The Onodera Mansion.

I laugh at the old man's stupidity, all the places he could of taken him and he choices the most obvious location ever.

Just in case it's a trick though I pull out my secret box I had hidden as well. I open it. The most of it was filled with small bombs, a machine gun and bullets, throwing knifes, smoke bombs, twin katanas, another axe, a hello kitty plushie, and baby pictures of Rittie.

I smuggle all the weapons I could into my clothes and into my now empty bag.

I headed out again, calling a taxi.

My heart pounded more as the drive went on. I think the guy driving was hitting on me but I couldn't care less. But everytime he dropped a line I merely kicked his seat harshly causing him to bump his head on the wheel and the car to curve a little.

"Eyes on the road.", I sneered. Rittie is in need, I have no time for anyone else's bullshit.

~Page Break~

I try to breathe as another punch was thrown into my stomach. Father apparently found out about Reita staying with me and had his stupid body guards kid nap me and bring me here.

Now I'm down here being tortured endlessly.

I smile. Funny, right? You'd think someone in my position wouldn't be so happy.

But something tells me I have nothing to worry about.

I laugh as the man hitting me strikes me again for not begging for mercy.

~Page Break~

As fast as lightening I jump out the taxi and pay the helpless perv.

I'm not surprised to be met with basically an army of men blocking the front door.

I giggle childishly before smiling like a kid who just received a Christmas present. This should be fun.

"So",I giggle again,"Who wants to die first?"

~Page Break~

I try my best to hide in the spot I am in, restraining myself to beat the ever living shit out of the man torturing Onodera.

Suddenly loud sounds startles everyone including me.

A billion gun shots could be heard along with a bunch of painful screams.

"What on earth?", One of the guards questions

Old man Onodera punches the wall,"I should have killed him right then and there! I just wanted to torture the brat with the sound of Ritsu's screams but-arggh!"

~Meanwhile Back To The Chaos(Third POV)~

Reita laughed and laughed as he slaughtered more of his father's defenses,"HAHAHAHAHA! You should have killed me then and there, old man!"

Another guard aimed at him,"Too slow! Die, bitch!" With that Reita slit his throat with ease.

The yard of the Onodera mansion was now piled high with bodies and blood stained everywhere.

Reita did a "sun salutation" stretch and yawned, kicking the front door open. "And that was just the yard."

He fought with his fist when the next group came dashing. A big man dared to get close to him and without effort, Reita grabbed his torso and flipped the both of them over cracking his skull open.

A women came out of no where and aimed her staff at the brunette. He dodged and jumped backwards. "You're going down", she said.

Reita smirked,"Great. I love a woman who can kick my ass."

The woman attacked waving her staff aiming for the brunette's pressure points. To her disadvantage, Reita was fast and blocked every attack.

Reita smiled,"You're good. Maybe if you survive this we can go out sometime." With that said he punched her right in the face sending her flying into the wall, which was now a giant hole.

As another group of men came rushing in, he pulled out his axe and sliced through everyone of them. He threw knifes, hitting his targets perfectly.

Reita continued this as he made it through the mansion, still in search of his little brother.

**Sooooooooooo~ Wadda think? :D Let me know in the reviews! Ja!~**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: **Attempt **part 2

**Wow I know I'm late. Sorry for the delay guys. I had a horrific hell week last week with all those projects due then I caught a cold the following weekend and I am still fighting it right now. But the good news is I have this week off and will be updating as much as my bitch of a health will allow me to. XD Anyways~ Enjoy!~**

~Page Break (Third POV)~

Reita continued his journey as he carefully made his way up the blood stained stairs. When he reached the top the brunette was not surprised to see more company waiting for him. In the speed of light he whipped out his twin katanas and sliced them into pieces. Drawing his swords away, Reita switched back to his axe. He stopped when he saw an elevator (**A/N: Don't ask. XD**), without a care he entered it and stood there, humming along with the music. The metal doors opened revealing yet another group of nuisances.

"Hello~", Reita sang before shooting them all down. The young man exited the elevator while giggling at the motionless bodies. Suddenly he stopped,"Oh! That's right! Rittie's phone." Pulling the device from his pocket, Reita checked the direction of his brother's phone.

He smiled at the thought of having Ritsu back in his arms and seeing that bastard scream for mercy. A beeping caught the green-eyed man of his thoughts. He smirked,"Gotcha."

Quickly running towards his new found direction, Reita all but released his excitement on the next set of losers that came his way.

~Meanwhile~

The guards that surrounded old man Onodera shivered as the noise got closer and closer to the door. Suddenly everything went dead quiet and everyone, excluding the brunette's target, gulped at the dangerous silence.

A loud series of banging caught the group in a state of shock. "Knock, knock~.", a all to familiar voice purred mixing with the loud bangs,"Hello~ Anyone home?~"

Honestly everyone of the guards wanted to run straight home to their families but there was no way in hell old man Onodera would allow that, neither would the deadly beast on the other side of the door. They were out of luck.

"Huh? Do I have the wrong mansion? You guys are the ones who took my baby brother, **right**?~", BANG BANG BANG,"Oh, my apologies. I made a mistake, I'll be leaving now." The banging stopped and was replaced with another long silence.

Tick, tick, tick.

"Wait...", was all one of the group could muster before the doors exploded in their faces. Every light went out revealing only a blanket of smoke and a pair of glowing emerald eyes.

"Hereeeeee's Johnny!~", The brunette laughed,"Yeah, you wish it was Johnny."

The man in the center of attention killed the remaining survivors.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up!"

Reita turned,"Rittie!"

"Nii-san!"

Reita cursed under his breath and quickly followed to where his brother was being dragged off to, but he stopped mid way. "I know you're there, come out.", He yelled out,"**Takano Masamune!**"

The raven gulped from his high hiding spot, the one he thought no one would notice. Apparently Reita was the only one who could possibly sense him there.

Knowing that acting like he wasn't there would be pointless( and life threatening), he slowly climbed down. His hands were shaking since Reita's eyes were watching his every move, rather angrily might I add.

"Hey.", Takano said once he reached the ground waiting to be murdered any second. To his surprise no knifes were jabbed into his skin or a giant axe in his head. Just the burning gaze,"I'll deal with you later." Reita hissed.

With that he took off.

~Page Break~

Unfortunately by the time Reita had reached the yard his targets were no where to be found. Reita glared at the man that had just caught up to him but made no comment. "Damn it! They're gone!"

Takano was about to run after the car that was long gone, but was stopped by Reita's hand on his chest. He looked at the shorter man curious as to why he had stopped him from going after what he had been so dedicated to get back.

"Wait.", was all he said. He slowly closed his eyes, breathing in and out.

"What are you doing?"

Reita didn't respond but instead re opened his eyes, which were now dull like he was in a trance. He startled Takano when he yelled,"Oh hell no! They are **not** taking him there!"

Reita started to dash to heaven knows where. Takano all but followed him anyways. "And what makes you think you're coming?"

"I have to."

Reita rolled his eyes," You've done quite enough, get lost."

"I'm coming!", Takano argued back. Reita sighed, it was no use.

Reita called a taxi. "Alright, Takano-san. But stay out of the way."

"Hey, cutie. We meet again.~", Oh joy. Him.

Reita gave a sweet smile before snuffing him in the face and entering the cab. Takano restrained himself from laughing. They drove off to where ever Reita's weird intuition lead.

**Dun dun dun~ Ja!~**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: **Attempt **part 3

**Hello~ I am back~ Sha-chan and ABL thanks for the reviews and here you go! Enjoy!~**

~Page Break~

The cab drive was chaotic. Reita kept urging the driver to go faster than any legal speed limit would allow, the driver had to make it his mission to do as the twin said while not getting caught by traffic officers, Takano had his head bumped constantly left and right.

"Where exactly are we going?", Takano decided to ask finally, rubbing his aching head.

"Quiet!", Reita yelled back. Focusing his energy, the twin closed his eyes again and re opened them. Like before the emerald hues were dull and unfocused, like he wasn't completely there.

_What the hell is that?_, Takano thought to himself. Whatever Reita was doing it certainly was creeping the raven out. Whenever he waved his hand in the brunette's face he didn't flinch or even blink. Weird, very weird.

Takano jumped out of his skin when Reita suddenly began to instruct the driver again,"Go left!"

Bump.

"Ow! Damn it!"

Poor Takano.

~Page Break~

Old man Onodera growled at the situation he was in. That brat of a elder son of his was always so much trouble. He was the reason Ritsu was always so distracted as a child. Even after he had sent Reita away to america the boy was always thinking of his brother.

He scowled at the memories of the kid constantly squealing for his "Nii-san".

_Riiing, riiing._

"Damn! Who could possibly be calling right now?!", Old man Onodera whipped open his phone to a blocked number.

"Who the hell is this?!"

"Hey, old man.", A smooth and cocky voice spoke from the other end,"Mind pulling over so I can kick your ass."

The head of the publishing company mentally growled. "Forget it, brat. I'm long gone, you'll never catch up."

"Oh really? I'd check that mirror if I were you."

The old man did just that and was horrified to see a cab right behind them and a waving twin half way out of the window with a phone in his hand, smiling like a goof.

"Hi daddy!~", The brunette giggled,"Mind pulling over?~"

"Shit!", The elder increased his speed.

~Page Break~

The elder twin chuckled,"They always run. After 'em!"

"Yes sir!"

Reita gasped when he saw they were almost at their destination. He kicked the man's chair harshly. "Got it, got it!"

Bump.

"God damn it!"

~Page Break~

Takano couldn't believe where they were headed. "He's taking him to the air port?!"

"No he's not!", Reita hissed, "We're getting them before they reach it!"

**Sorry about the shortness. Be longer next time. Ja!~**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: **Targets Captured**

**Hello again everyone. ^^ Levinya, thanks for the review. Ha, twinstinct. XD That's cute. And you're right as always. Anyways enjoy this chappie!~**

Page Break~

I sat at the back of my father's car silently as he broke traffic laws at how fast we were going. We are almost at the air port with Reita hot on our trail. You're probably wondering how I'm so calm in situation such as this one. Honestly, I don't even know. For what ever reason I don't think there is any chance that Father will get away and Reita won't catch us and have me back in his arms. Funny isn't it? Anyone would think my Father has the upper hand here.

But I have all the confidence in my brother. When he says he'll do something, he'll go through hell and back to get it done. And Satan be damned if getting his younger twin to safety wasn't a success.

"You're awfully calm.", Father's voice snaps me out of my daze. I simply shrug, deciding not to bother to converse with him. He sees this and narrows his eyes. "Don't think for a second you're getting out of this, young man." Pst, too late for that Dad.

I feel a pull at the back of my head and all of a sudden Dad almost lost control of the wheel. He pants, relieved that we didn't crash. I try to restrain my laughter, oddly I had a feeling that he shouldn't relax so soon.

Page Break~

I mentally kicked myself for messing that up. If it wasn't for that flirtatious cab driver I would've gotten it the first time. I can feel Takano-san staring me with wide eyes, wondering to himself what just happened. Ignoring it I focus again and see Rittie looking at the mirror and back me. Good he's knows I'm here. I smile and wave mouthing "Hi Rittie!". I see him chuckle and shake his head at my childish antics.

Don't worry, little brother. Once I take care of this bastard we'll go home and we can lay down. I giggle at the thought then order the baka of a driver to ram them. He looks at me like I'm crazy(shut it.) and refuses to do so. I sigh, guess it's up to me. I focus once more and push into the gear of the car in front of us, messing with them easily. Before I cause them to crash I push into Rittie's mind and say:

_**Rittie, get down.**_

Right que my baby brother slides at bottom of the back seat quickly and with that I get the last gear. They curve and curve until they finally break down on the side way.

I look over to Takano and laugh,"Nice face." He looks at me probably stunned at how calm I am about my brother just being in a car accident. The driver stops and I jump out and sprint over to the damaged vehicle. I go up to where Rittie is still laying safely on the car floor and rip the door off like it was paper. He looks up,"Hey." Tears of joy well in my eyes and I grab his small frame, helping him out and dusting off some broken glass.

I cup his face once he's standing,"Oh, Rittie. Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

He smiles,"I'm fine, Nii-san. Really."

I shake my head vigorously,"But look at your face! It's all bruised!"

"That's from earlier. I wasn't hurt in the crash don't worry."

I sigh heavily and hug his head to my chest,"Thank goodness!"

"Speaking of that crash", Takano catches our attention,"how exactly did it happen?"

I smile sweetly,"Who can say?"

Suddenly a searing pain is going through my shoulder and a new warmth is soaking my clothes. Damn, I saw that bullet coming why I didn't I move? Oh yeah, cause if I did it would have hit Rittie.

Takano is frozen in shock while Rittie is glaring at the bastard who shot me with pure hatred.

"Serves you right, demon.", the bastard hisses,"Did you really think you'd get away with doing that?"

I say nothing.

"Answer me!"

"Rittie, I want you to hurry back to the apartment." He looks at me shocked "Takano, you do the same."

Takano nods and grabs Rittie, ignoring his protests. They drive away. We are left alone.

The bastard laughs,"A bleeding arm and you're still cocky?"

Silence.

"Oi!"

Page Break(Third POV)~

The elder of the Onoderas watched his son as he stood there silently, arm bloody, face shadowed. He stepped closer, still aiming the gun. Reita didn't budge. With that confirmed, old man Onodera launched at him.

BANG

The elder stood there frozen, shocked that the younger man had caught the gun and raised so the bullet would fly in the air. He was even more shocked when the twin revealed his eyes from under his bangs. His pupils were black and dilated, like a cat in sunlight. Reita punched his father's chin, sending him flying.

As he cracked the ground beneath him Onodera looked up stunned at the mad laughter coming from the man above. Reita pointed down at him laughing like a maniac,"What the hell was that?! You were just about to finish me and then just fall on your ass?! How pathetic!"

Onodera growled and attempted to fire at him only to have his wrist grabbed in a bone crushing grip. "I don't think so, mister!" Reita giggled as he threw him into a pole. Onodera coughed up blood and wheezed.

Reita was holding his stomach and howling with laughter,"Hilarious! Hilarious!"

Old man Onodera glared up at the sadist,"You really are a demon, aren't you?"

The twin chuckled lightly,"Hai, hai. I am a demon. Gotta hand it to Reita for holding me back as long as he did. But that little wound you gave him pissed me off so much I guess he lost what little control he had." The sadistic twin laughed again, trying to sooth his aching belly.

Reita began to slowly walk to his father,"Now then. Shall I teach you a lesson for tormenting my sweet baby brother?"

Onodera's eyes widened in fear as he got closer. Reita laughed and laughed as he raised the weapon in his hand.

Page Break~

Reita collapsed on the ground as rain burst down on the scene of the two men, one motionless. The blood loss from the gun shot finally taking it's affects. The twin lays flat on his stomach, watching as the red liquid blended with the water. His vision became blurry and he thought he could hear someone walking towards him. The only thing he saw before blacked out were a pair of shoes standing in front of him.

Page Break~

I slowly opened my eyes to white walls and white sheets over me. A hospital, huh? I wonder who brought me here. Probably that person I saw before I blacked out.

"Nice to see you're alive, Rei-chan.~", I gasped. I knew that voice.

I look up at the man who had cooed my nickname,"Mino-san?!"

"Hiya!", He smiled.

"Did you bring me here?" He nods. "Well, thanks but how'd you find me?"

He just chuckles,"I was actually just on my way somewhere and saw you laying there. The moment I realized you were still alive I brought you here as fast as possible."

"Well, thank you. I owe you one."

He shakes his head,"No, no. Don't worry about it. Oh! That reminds me! I picked up some manga for you just in case you got bored." He grabs a huge bag and sat it beside me. I gasped at the inside, it contained all the volumes of strawberry panic and vampire knight. I couldn't help it, I launched myself onto Mino and squeezed him as tight as I could. I felt his strong arms wrap around my back and his hand ruffle my hair.

"Thank you, thank you!", I let go and open one, already beginning to squeal at the pages. Mino chuckles and stands. "You're leaving?", I pout.

He smiles sadly,"Yeah. I better get going but I'll see you later, 'kay?"

I nod. Before I can react, Mino leans down and kisses my cheek. He then walks toward the door,"Later, Rei-chan."

**Haha!~ Wadda think of that ending? :D Bet you didn't expect that. Well let me know the reviews. See you next chappie! Ja!~**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: **Epilogue**

**Hey guys! Twinkle is back!~ That's the good news~ Now the bad news is this is our last chappie. :( But wait! More good news! :D I'll be making another story which will be a collection of funny sekai ichi one shots! **

**Sha-chan; I'm glad I actually made you fangirl squeal. XD Yes, Rei-chan is awesome.**

**ABL; YES!~ We've got another Reita x Mino shipper! Muhuhahaha!~ **

**Levinya; *smirks* I've rendered you speechless.**

**Treacy-101; Another speechless. X3**

**Billy; Hm, I can respect that. And Rei-chan is good at keeping his cool. But, word of advice, don't provoke him to the point of snapping. Not pretty results. XD**

**X3 Let me know if they're actually funny and not just filled with lame excuses for humor, 'kay?~ Now lets wrap this fanfic up. **

Page Break~

About a week after the incident I was discharged. During the time Rittie had visited me and worried over me bringing so many books and flowers(he's so cute X3). Mino-san had come back every day after work and we would talk until the hours were over.

Right now we're all back to our usual chaos in the office. "Get the damn manuscripts!", Takano yelled at no one in particular. Shou-chan doesn't look like he's breathing, Tori looks ready to murder someone (his face is priceless XD), Rittie was looking a little pale(poor baby), me and Mino are smiling through it all.

Yup, everything seems to be back to normal. Let's just hope _he _doesn't bother us.

Page Break~

Despite the chaos I actually feel content for once. Of course I'm still stressed out as always what with Takano screaming in my ear and having to deal with authors. Now it may be the hours and my slightly developing fever but I think I saw Nii-san and Mino exchanging smiles at one another.

When the day was finally over we headed home and dropped like flies on the couch. Wait..."Nii-san."

"Hmm?"

"You're on top of me."

Nii-san lifts his head enough to make eye contact,"I know." He lays his head back on the crook of my neck.

Sigh.

Accepting the situation, I gently run my hands threw his hair. He purrs like a cat, I smile.

"Oof!", speaking of cats. Dai just sat on my face. Suki climbed on Nii-san's back. Great now I have three cats on me.

Page Break~

We finally made it to the bed and knocked out the moment we lied down. Next morning I saw Nii-san watching a news report on his laptop.

"The owner of Onodera publishing was found on the road and had been brutally beaten. No one knows the attacker but the elder was sent to the hospital to recover from traumatic shock. More information will be looked into-" Before the lady was done Nii-san quickly shut his computer.

"Nii-san?", I ask.

He puts his finger to his lips and smirks,"Shhh."

**Aaaand that's it! Sorry it's short but it is a epilogue. XD Anyway fear not! I shall be making the collection fanfic soon! Hope you enjoyed this fanfic! Ja!~**


End file.
